Metropolice
* Originally, the Civil Protection was to be named "Metropolice", a name that survived in the CP entity, "npc_metropolice". Many Metropolice posters were to be seen around City 17, but were removed when the development team thought that the Combine did not need to rely on subtle messages to achieve their goals. Three posters, designed by Randy Lundeen, are known of: one involves the Consul, an early Citadel, early CPs (such as Combine Guards), and the slogan "It's great to be part of the greater good". Two other posters, again including Combine Guards, bear the ironic slogan "They're here for you".Some of these posters are featured in WC mappack maps, when propaganda was still an important storyline tool for the team. * The name Civil Protection could be seen as 'doublethink' (a term from George Orwell's dystopian novel, Nineteen Eighty-Four, sharing other similarities with the Half-Life 2 universe), or the ability to accept and believe two mutually contradictory beliefs at the same time, which becomes apparent fairly quickly due to the way they treat Citizens. Civil Protection could be read as a protection of the state from the Citizens, instead of protecting the Citizens themselves. The early slogan "They're here for you" is in that vein, the "for you" being ambiguous in the Civil Protection role towards the Citizens, being at the same time "for" and "against" them. * Metrocops were originally to have other colors on their uniforms, such as red or yellow, and the right armband colored red. One version also depicts their visors with bright blue lenses. * In the playable Half-Life 2 Beta files, several early Metrocop sounds can be found, with the prefixes "mc1ans" and "mc1que". They mostly consist of chat between at least two different idle cops (as there are two different voices). Sometimes a bit hard to make out, these sounds include phrases like "You're in helluva a mood", "Watch yer mouth", "You expect me to believe that?", "Yep, this was definitely the best career choice I ever made", "I'm feeling pretty good about myself, ok?", "I wouldn't have kids even if they let me", "Supposedly we're getting a raise next week", "Your wife doesn't like me, does she?", among others. * In the playable Half-Life 2 Beta, setting Metrocops on fire causes them to start screaming, while they do not in the final game. * A Civil Protection headquarters building was originally to be seen near the Manhack Arcade, with above it the sign "C17 MP", or "City 17 Metropolice", in the WC mappack map "c17_04" and its variants. In Raising the Bar, it is nicknamed "Cop Station", and was to be seen after and not before Kleiner's Lab. * CPs were originally to stand in Door / Guard Towers, hanging cabins used either to operate gates or guard an area. CPs were also to use early Combine Watchtowers near Sensor Gates, another cut Combine device. * According to Valve's animator Doug Wood, the Metro Cop went through several sets of animations during its development. None of them felt right until the team decided to give the CP a more bullying personality. Wood also put a slight swagger into the CP walk and changed the chest posture to a more leading position to enforce this. * The Half-Life 2 soundtrack track "CP Violation", play ed during the chapter Route Kanal, refers to the Civil Protection and Gordon running against them to Black Mesa East. One of the most fast-paced tracks of the soundtrack, it also has a shorter remixed version. CP Violation is also a concept in theoretical physics. * An Orange Box Achievement, "Defiant", requires to hit the famous "Pick up that can" Metrocop with said can. Another "Pick up that can" Metrocop related Orange Box Achievement i s "Submissive", requiring to put the can in the trash can.